Witches Dairy
by The Circle
Summary: twins find a dairy and their parent desert them....
1. The move

"Mom!" yelled Starlight from her room.  
"What honey," Lily yelled back.  
"Midnight won't pack because she says she's not moving," came the answer.  
"Midnight," she said appearing at the door," please pack I don't want to move but we have to"  
"Fine,"she growled at her mom.  
after packing and putting their stuff in the moving truck.  
"How long of a travel is it," asked Starlight.  
"2 1/2 hors,"mumbled Midnight.  
"That's not bad, it could be worse," joked John.  
"Ha Ha Ha , dad," Midnight and Starlight said together.  
"Mom what's our new phone number and address,"asked Midnight a few minutes later in a cheerier voice.  
"Our address is 881 Abandon Street and our phone number is 831-1101," Mom answered with a smile.  
" WHAT," yelled Starlight, "thats the witches old house"  
"That it is," said Midnight laughing at her sisters expiration.  
"Oh, we where hoping you two didn't know," said John slowly.  
"Mom, can I choose my room first,"asked Midnight.  
"Yes u can, then Starlight can choose her's, then me and dad will choose ours and you get 2 rooms, one upstairs and one downstairs," Lily said in one breath.  
halfway there.  
"Mom can we stop and get something to drink,"Midnight asked.  
"And something to eat,"added Starlight.  
"Yes we can. Just wait a minute"  
" OK," they said together. When they stopped everyone got out at once.  
"Everyone inside," mom said,"get something to eat and drink then wait at the counter so I can pay for it all"  
"Ok," came the answer as they headed in.  
"Hello,"said the lady at the resister.  
"hi," everyone answered. When they all got something they met at the register.  
"O.k.,"the lady said after ringing up all the items,"that is $19.95 please"  
"Holy cow," Lily exclaimed,"thats alot"  
"Thanks come again,"the lady said after Lily paid.  
"Have a good day,"Starlight said as they left.  
After they all got back in the truck and started eating and drinking. Just when they finished eating and drinking they pulled up to the house.  
"Wow it's huge," The twins said together looking at the house.  
"That's why we bought it," john said with a laugh.  
"Duh dad,"they said laughing at his geeky smile.  
"Come on lets go inside and choose our rooms,"John said.  
"O.k.,"the 3 girls said walking towards the house.  
" hey wait up I have the key,"John called.  
"No you hurry up"  
"I am, I am,"he said catching up with them.  
"O.k. lets go inside, wow this seems scary," said Midnight.  
Klick the lock unlocks and the door swings in.  
"Wow! This is spooky,"said John "No it's not your just a scaredy cat," the twins said as they entered the house holding hands.  
"Midnight go choose your room upstairs then tell us what one you chose then you can choose your room downstairs," Lily said giggleling at her husband and what the twins had said.  
"O.k. I will," she said as she headed up the stairs.  
After she got upstairs she looked at all the rooms and then went back down to tell her parents what one she wanted.  
"I want the one with black walls, black shades, black floor, and a night time sky ceiling,"she said quickly so she could get downstairs.  
"Go choose your room downstairs while your sister chooses her 1st one,"Lily said.  
"Midnight went downstairs and looked at the 2 rooms done there. One was pink with pink shades and the other was a little bigger and had a star in a circle on its ceiling. She went up to tell her parents, just as she got there her sister finished telling what room she had chosen.  
"...and red curtains," Starlight was saying.  
"I want the one with the star thingy on the ceiling," Midnight said happily.  
"K go see the pink room Star,"Lily said.  
After moving everything into their main rooms the girls went though their stuff to decide what went in each room. Midnight was in her closet so she could hang her clothes when she found the door.  
" I should tell mom and dad," she thought.  
"No I should see whats on the other side first,"her mind said this time.  
"CREEK" the door opens when she twists the handel. "Wha...Wha...What are you... Where did you come from,"Starlight stuttered at the site of her sister.  
"I was in my closet and I found a door so I decided to see what was on the other side,"Midnight explained,  
"but lets not tell mom and dad. It can be our little secret"  
"O.k. it's our little secret know go back to your room and finish unpacking"  
"O.k. dokey." 


	2. The box

Sorry if my spelling things different bothers you. Please no flames thanks.  
I don't own you only the story (so if you do flame I'll live with it.  
After they went though everything they got called down for dinner. For dinner they had pizza, chips, pop, and ice cream, for desert. After dinner they all decided to head to bed and more things around in the morning.  
3:30a.m.  
Klunk...Klunk...Klunk.  
"What the h is that," Starlight thought when she woke from the noise.  
"Starlight," her sister came though the secret door, "come look at this"  
"What"  
"Just come look." "Fine"  
In Midnight's room.  
"Look," Midnight said pointing at a box that was moving across the floor.(Every time the box hit the floor it went klunck.  
"We need to make it quit moving before mom and dad wake up!" Starlight said in a low voice.  
"K come with me I'll grab it"  
"K"  
After Midnight got next to the box.  
"Grab it Midnight"  
"O.k. o.k"  
The boxed stopped moving.  
"I wonder what's in it." Starlight said looking at it.  
"Turn on my light and we can look"  
"O.k. hang on let me find the switch"  
light comes on.  
"Wow! Look at that coloring," Starlight said.  
"It's not that cool, it's just red, black and, pink"  
"I didn't say it was cool I just said look"  
"Whatever look there's writing on it"  
"What does it say?" Starlight asked her sister. "It says"  
After finding this box do not open it. If you find it at day open it at night. If you find it at night open it at day. The belongings are my thing and I'm the witch.  
Signed Felicia 

"That means we have to wait till morning to open it," Starlight said looking at her sister. "Yes that's what it means"  
"Well then I'm going to back to bed, see you in the morning"  
"See you in the morning. Will you turn out my light on your way out"  
"Yes I will, see you"  
"See you"  
lights out.  
"Please be quite box," Midnight thought as she set it down and went to bed. 


	3. The Discovory

The next morning the perents asked the girls why they where up talking in the middle of the night.  
"We couldn't sleep because it's a new house so we're not used to the sound made around here," Midnight said looking at her sister.  
"Oh o.k.," Lily said.  
"Well we're going upstairs," Midnight said as she grabbed her sisters hand and headed towards the stairs.  
"O.k. you girls do that then,"Lily said with a smile.  
In Midnight's room.  
"Are we going to open the box," Starlight asked her sister.  
"Duh,my god your stupid"  
"Am not"  
"Are to, anyways let's open the box. Come sit next to me"  
"O.K"  
Midnight opens the boxes lid.  
Cough..Gag..cough...cough (dust comes out of box)  
"Wow," Starlight exclaimed.  
"Look at this mirror with dimonds in it and this block clock and what is this"  
"It a diary and look at these spell books," Starlight said.  
"Let's read the diary," Midnight said.  
"o.k"  
Midnight opens the diary (this is what they read)  
Page 1 November 15,2005 Today I was talking to Cameron about me liking him and Jessica came up. Jessica is his girlfriend so it didn't suprise me when he said what should we tell her if she askes about this conversation.  
I said tell her I was helping you with math. He said I could just as easily be his girlfriend as her. My mom is mad at me still because I told her I am a witch. But I guess she will have to live with it.  
Love,  
Felicia aka Mika

"Wow," Starlight said, "let's read more"  
"Not right now, first we need to move our stuff downstairs. This box is defiantly going down there but the diary can stay up here," Midnight said.  
"Fine. Your right we should start moving things"  
They split up to moves things.  
Starlight came out of her room with 3 boxes and Midnight came out of her room with 3 boxes. Thunk.  
"Ow...Ow ouch my head," Midnight said.  
"Ouch my back,"Starlight said.  
"Are you two o.k.," Lily and John running up the stairs with worried expressions on their faces.  
"Yeah we just ran into each other,"Midnight said rubbing her forehead.  
"Well maybe you should only carry one box at a time," John sagested.  
"Good idea hun," Lily said.  
"O.k.," Starlight said and picked up a box and went down stairs. Midnight did the same.  
"After they are done we can all go out to eat," Lily said looking at John then down the stairs to where the the kids had gone.  
"Yeah well then tomorrow we have to tell them school's starting in a week and get them signed up and get them supplies,"John said.  
"Well then they can make friends at least," Lily said.  
"True. Well we should go finish unpacking," John said.  
Later after they moved everything to their rooms downstairs that had to go down there the girl's went to Midnight's room to read more of the diary and this is what they read.  
November 16,2005 Today I got my first magic lesson from Cameron and his mom. My mom is so mad at me and my dad won't talk to me which is o.k. because I'm used to not talking to him. My mom didn't make dinner for me so I had to make myself something. Tralon, Cameron, Lena, Kat, Tori, Nyssa,  
and I are going to Canada. It's a school field trip. We are going to see "As You Like It" a Shakespearean play. Lena,Kat,  
and Tori are riding one bus and Tralon, Cameron, Nyssa, and I are riding the other one. Cameron can't what to go.  
He talks and talks about it. We are studying William Shakespeare in Language arts class. Mrs. L. Baker and Mrs. K. Baker are going with us as the teachers. Well I better go to bed.  
Love,  
Felicia aka Mika November 17,2005 MikaME SaekaLena KatKatrina CamayoCameron MoyoMyles These are the nicknames me and Lena use. I had another magic lesson today and Cameron taught it not his mom.  
He is a good teacher. And he is cuter than heak. Well i got to go because my mom is taking me shopping.  
Love,  
Mika aka Felicia "Midnight, Starlight," Lily said.  
Midnight puts diary under her bed.  
"Yes mom," Starlight called.  
"We are going out to dinner so get good clothes on and come down,"Lily said,  
"O.K.,"they both yelled. 


	4. The dinner

The twins got on pretty dresses for dinner. They went down stairs to find their mom and dad standing with their coats and each of them had one of the twins coats.

When they got in the car.  
"Where are we going to eat," Midnight asked.  
"To a Chinese reserant called the Orentail Buffet," Lily said.  
"Oh...o.k. Something new"  
At the resteraunt.  
"Welcome to the Orenteil Buffet. How many adults and children, children are under 12 by the way? asked the lady behind the desk.  
"4 adults,"Lily answered kindly.  
"O.K. table for four,smoking or nonsmoking"  
"Nonsmoking please"  
"O.k. come with me please"  
at table.  
"What would youlike to drink"  
"Water," Lily said.  
"Coke," John said.  
"Ice tea," Starlight said.  
"Apple juice," Midnight said.  
"O.K. the drinks will be here in a minute. Please help yourselves to the food"  
"O.K. we will"  
After they got their food and got back to the table.  
Everyone was eating quitely the Midnight desided to speak.  
"Mom,dad when does school start?"she asked "School start's in a week. We where going to tell you two tomarrow, the we where going to go shop and get you two signed up."Lily answered.  
"Coolio,"Starlight said,"sis, "can I talk to u over there for a minute"  
"Yes come on"  
they go across the room.  
"Do you see that boy over there"  
"Yes"  
"He's been watching us sence we got here"  
"Let's go talk to him"  
"O.k"  
They walk over to where the boy is sitting...

"Hi my name is Midnight and this is my twin sister Starlight. What's your name"  
"Hi my nane is Travis, I'm 14 an a half, how old are u two"  
"We are turning 14 tomarrow,"Midnight said.  
"What grade are you two going into this year"  
"8th and you"  
"8th, maybe we will have classes together"  
"Oh,well anyway the reason we came over is because we noticed you where watching us"  
"Uh... yeah i was actually watching you Midnight"  
"Oh shoot Midnight mom and dad are calling us"  
"Oh you have to go that means, where do you two live"  
"I'll tell you after school starts"  
"What's your phone number so I can call you tomarrow?"Travis asked.  
"It's 921-5583 that's my cell number,"Midnight said,"well bye"  
"O.k. bye"  
Back at the table.  
"Who was that,"Lily asked.  
"That was Travis, he's beeen watching Midnight since we got here,"Starlight said.  
Midnight blushes.  
"Oh great, attracting boys already. Just peachy,"John said.  
"Oh hush, come on let's go home and go to bed"  
"O.k"  
At home.  
"Goodnight girls,"John and Lily said together.  
"Goodnight mom and dad,"the girls said together.  
upstairs.  
"Goodnight Starlight"  
"Goodnight Midnight."


End file.
